All Mine
by kaeh96
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 day 2-jealousy. Regina struggles with her confidence during a party at Granny's. Established SQ.


**A/N: Dedicated to Jess because reasons**

* * *

"Moms! You're going to be late for your own party!" Henry's voice rang up the staircase and into the master bathroom where Emma and Regina were leaning into the large mirror, applying the last bits of their makeup. Emma chuckled,

"He is _so_ your son-always wanting to be on time to everything."

Regina raised your eyebrows,

"Yes well we wouldn't be in this situation if _someone_ hadn't decide to distract me right as we were getting dressed."

"It's not my fault you're so irresistible! Besides, you know I'm your favorite distraction."

Regina smiled and turned to Emma,

"Absolutely."

They shared a short kiss before putting everything away, shutting off the light, and heading downstairs.

* * *

Everyone at Granny's had bright smiles on their rosy faces. Emma kept fidgeting with the little box on the inside pocket of her jacket, but there was never a right time. Ruby noticed Emma's fidgeting and softly called the blonde over to the bar. Emma made sure her back was turned to Regina so there was no suspicion.

"Hey Rubes, get me another drink while we're here?"

Ruby nodded,

"Of course. So you still haven't done it?"

Emma looked around guiltily,

"There's just…never been a good time, either one of us is busy or Henry needs us or something is going on in town or…"

Ruby's eyes filled with understanding,

"Hey, I get it. How about tomorrow I take over for you at the station, and you just have a day with Regina? Tell Henry to come hang out with me after school, David and I can watch the town. Okay?"

Emma's heart swelled at her friend's kindness,

"Are you sure?"

Ruby nodded,

"Of course. Anything for you two."

Right as Regina glanced over at Emma and Ruby, her heart filled with an uneasy feeling as the brunette squeezed her girlfriend's arm and smiled at her, then whispered something to her that caused them both to erupt in laughter.

' _Stop it, you're being ridiculous. You love Ruby and she loves you both-she's one of Emma's best friends. Cool your jets.'_

Even still, the uneasy feeling never left. Emma quickly turned back around and strode back to Regina, quickly putting her arm back in it's place around Regina's waist and pressed a quick kiss to the brunette's temple. However, she noticed that Regina was quite tense, and didn't seem to melt into Emma's embrace the way she usually did.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Regina couldn't lie, but the second she noticed the way Emma _really_ looked at her-like Regina was her moon and stars and her whole universe-all her feelings of doubt faded.

"Yeah, I'm great."

They exchanged smiles and turned back to the party.

* * *

Emma couldn't shake how Regina acted after she'd been talking to Ruby, so before they headed back into the house that night, she sat frozen in the bug.

"Emma? Are we…you know…going to head in?"

Emma looked Regina in the eye and studied her for a moment,

"What happened at Granny's? After I was talking to Ruby…what was bothering you?"

Guilt flashed through Regina and she took a deep breath,

"I don't know…I was…I guess jealous? I know it's so stupid but…I can't help it."

Emma chuckled a little,

"Regina, you don't need to be jealous. I'm all yours, and you're all mine. You always will be. I know that…you get a little insecure, and you're afraid of losing me, but you won't, okay?"

Regina nodded,

"I understand. Thank you."

The corners of Emma's cheeks became upturned,

"I love you-so much."

"I love you too."

They exited the bug and went into the house, and it took about two seconds for Regina to have her hands all over Emma, causing the blonde to suddenly become _very_ grateful that Henry was sleeping over at a friend's house for the night.

"So you say I'm all yours, huh?" Regina's low voice purred in Emma's ear, causing a rush of heat to course through the both of them. Emma turned around and consumed Regina's lips with her own, slowly moving them towards the stairs. The second they reached the bottom step, Emma scooped Regina up bridal style and hurried to their bedroom. Once Regina was laid seductively on the bed, Emma crawled on top of her and pressed her mouth to the brunette's ear,

"Yes, all mine."

Their eyes met and Regina's were black orbs and she looked at Emma like she couldn't wait to devour her. Emma shrugged off her jacket and wasted no time tugging her shirt over her head. Regina quickly unhooked her bra and latched her mouth onto the blonde's light pink nipple. Emma moaned as she straddled Regina's lap, quickly reaching for the zipper of the smaller woman's dress. Once she had it tugged down as far as it could go, she laid Regina back down before pulling the dress completely off the brunette's body, bringing her panties and stockings down as her fingers brushed over them. Regina then dove for the zipper of Emma's jeans, and before Emma could even ready herself she was stark naked and being pulled back down onto Regina.

"Sit on my face." Regina growled, and Emma did as she was told. She anticipated a long tease, but there was no such thing. As soon as her hips were in position, Regina's tongue had pushed through the entrance of Emma's sex and was curling and tasting all that it could. Emma shivered but quickly relaxed into the warmth. Without thinking, she leaned forward and brought her own face to Regina's lower half. It didn't take long for the brunette to put two and two together, so she relaxed as Emma pushed her legs apart. Emma teased Regina's nub with her forefingers, but wasted no time dipping her tongue into Regina's wet core. Emma explored and sucked and kissed until she felt herself start to tremble, and so she replaced her tongue with three fingers and leaned back into her orgasm. Ripples of pleasure left her in a euphoric daze, and she hardly had any concentration left, so she was satisfied when she felt Regina's own release flood onto her fingers. Emma quickly got off of her girlfriend, and couldn't wait to curl up beside her under the sheets.

"All mine." Regina repeated, her voice soft and full of happiness.


End file.
